The present invention relates to a speed change lever device of a bicycle, and more particularly to an improvement in a combination of a bicycle speed change lever with a fixing band with which the change lever is secured to a bicycle frame tube.
It is customary to mount a speed change lever device, single handle type or double (twin) handle type, onto a bicycle frame tube by means of a known fixing band as illustrated in FIG. 6 presenting a typical model of prior art bicycle speed change lever device. More particularly, each of known type lever fixing bands 10 has a pair of opposite ears 11 with a respective eye 12 through which a clamping screw 13 is inserted. A pair of lever handles 14 are movably mounted on each of a pair of lever seats 15 which are integrally secured at sides to the fixing band 10, which is clamped onto a bicycle frame tube 16 (shown in phantom line) by tightening a screw 13 in cooperation with a mating nut 17 provided at one of the pair of opposite ears 11. Thus, the ears 11 of the conventional band 10 are exposed externally and project outwardly when applied to a bicycle frame. Such projecting ears 11 are not only good in appearance but also dangerous in use because they occasionally catch a user's clothing or the like.
The present invention contemplates an improvement over the conventional types of bicycle speed change lever devices having a known fixing band. According to the present invention, the projecting ears of the fixing band are not exposed externally.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved combination of a bicycle speed change lever with a fixing band without ears projecting externally.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of some of the preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.